


You Bone the Skeleton

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Humor, I Wrote Another Weird Thing Again, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Reader wants to find out what happens if shedoesshow Brook her panties.SPOILER: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	You Bone the Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, ok. My brain is dumb and gets dumb ideas, and this was one of them.

~ You Bone the Skeleton ~

"Young lady, may I see your panties?" Brook asks.

You've only been with the Strawhat crew for a few weeks, and Nami and Sanji have warned you many times not to show the skeleton your panties no matter how many times he asks, but you don't get what the big deal is. Robin doesn't freak out about it, even though you're fairly certain she's never actually shown him her panties either.

And, well. No one else is around right now. And you're curious, damn it!

"Sure, why not?" you reply, grinning as you unzip your shorts and let them drop to the deck, leaving you standing there in just your tank top and panties.

Brook stares slack-jawed for a few long moments, before taking a step toward you and asking in a reverent tone, "May I _touch_ your panties?"

If you say no, you're sure he'll respect your decision and not try anything. But curiosity is killing you, and you want to find out what will happen if you say _yes_.

You nod.

He steps toward you and gently places his hands on your waist. His thumbs sweep lightly over your hipbones, taking in the texture of the lace side panels on your panties. Keeping one hand on your waist, he slides the other to the front, briefly thumbing the little bow on the front of the waistband before flattening his palm over the smooth silk that covers your mons.

After a few moments of idle rubbing, he begins a more pointed exploration. One fingertip presses into a certain bundle of nerves, and suddenly you realize that this isn't really about the panties themselves anymore... if that's even what it was about in the first place.

You widen your stance, planting your feet farther apart, giving Brook better access to your treasure valley as well as your silent permission for him to continue his ministrations. The fabric grows damp under his fingers as he deftly maps out your feminine folds through the thin silk. Your hips give an involuntary jerk, your body aroused to the point of needing more than the skeleton is currently providing.

"Brook," you whine. "I need..." But you trail off. The appendage you would normally beg for at this point in a sexual encounter is something that he is obviously missing.

"Yes? What does the lady require?" he asks when you fail to complete your sentence.

" _More_ ," you answer, unsure how else to phrase your request. "I need to _come_."

"That can be arranged."

An unholy light twinkles in his eye sockets as he removes his hand from between your thighs and lifts you up to straddle his hips. You wrap your arms around his neck and hang on tight, letting your legs dangle freely. Brook adjusts and readjusts your position several times, until you feel a hard ridge of bone pressing firmly against your needy core. You try not to think too hard about what bone it _is_ exactly, as his hands grip your ass and he grinds you against him.

You're content to let him control your movements. You can already feel the tension staring to build in your muscles. Soon you're panting. You cling to him even harder, clamping your thighs around his stick-thin body and locking your ankles together. Your breasts are pressed almost painfully against his ribs.

You cry out as a sharp wave of pleasure washes over you. Brook continues his steady assault on your core until his actions set off a second, stronger round of convulsions. His voice at your ear assures you that the undignified sounds you're making as you ride out your cataclysmic orgasm are the sweetest music he's ever heard. He gives your ass an affectionate squeeze as you call his name over and over again.

Once your thighs have stopped trembling and your breathing has returned to a somewhat normal pattern, the two of you sort out the tangle of your entwined limbs, and Brook gently lowers you back down to the ship's deck, keeping a hand on your elbow to stabilize you as you sway unsteadily on your feet.

Once you regain your balance, you strip off your drenched panties and tuck them between his ribs.

"Keep them."

You bend over to scoop up your shorts and head to the bathroom to get cleaned up, somehow resisting the urge to glance back over your shoulder and see if he's watching your bare ass as you walk away.

~end~


End file.
